


On hait les autres parce que on hait eux-mêmes

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Magic, POV First Person, Self-Hatred
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Je regarde le bois empilée dans la place, il est comment si la puanteur âcre de la fumée commençât á empester l’aire, éphémère mémoire de l’énième supplice dépourvu de sens.
Kudos: 1





	On hait les autres parce que on hait eux-mêmes

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**On hait les autres parce que on hait eux-mêmes**

Je voudrais pleurer.

Pleurer, parce que culpabilités que ne sont pas miens continuant á faucher victimes.

Pleurer, parce que depuis la morte sans gloire de Will, maintenant je risque de voir périr Gaius sous les auspices de mon secret.

Pleurer, parce que Aridian, sournois et manipulateur, a arrivé á me faire haïr moi-même.

Je regarde le bois empilée dans la place, il est comment si la puanteur âcre de la fumée commençât á empester l’aire, éphémère mémoire de l’énième supplice dépourvu de sens. 

Je n’arriverai pas á détester le que je suis, si seulement il fût une solution pour tout ce mal. Si seulement je pusse _parler_ , dire que la magie c’est vie, pas mort.

Mais je reste arrêt, en pensent. Avec trop magie et trop haine. 


End file.
